This is a resubmission of a competing continuation application for funding for a postdoctoral training program aimed at producing clinical researchers who are qualified to serve as independent investigators in the study of PTSD and related psychosocial conditions. The training program is housed at VA Boston Healthcare System, affiliated with Boston University School of Medicine and Harvard Medical School. The fellowship is located within the National Center for PTSD's Behavioral Science Division and Women's Health Sciences Division. It subsumes three major components: (a) a didactic/seminar component designed to provide foundations in PTSD theory, assessment, and treatment, research, research methodology, minority and cross-cultural issues, and the responsible conduct of research; (b) a component focused on direct research experience under the guidance of one or more primary mentors; and (c) a clinical component designed to offer conceptual and practical mastery with supervision by experts in PTSD service delivery. The core faculty are drawn from varied backgrounds in clinical science with a broad array of research interests related to stress, trauma, and health; affiliations with other units and programs at both the VA Boston and Boston University School of Medicine/Boston Medical Center complex afford additional training and research opportunities. Through its affiliation with the Boston Center for Refugee Health and Human Rights and the National Child Traumatic Stress Initiative at BU, opportunities exist for postdoctoral fellows to train and study diverse trauma exposed populations. Support faculty for this program are selected to supplement the skills of core faculty and to incorporate a broader range of behavioral and clinical science consistent with the NIMH's goals and objectives. The urban setting for these activities insures ethnic, racial, socioeconomic, and cultural diversity in the populations served and researched. The faculty of this training program continue their commitment to recruit minority candidates and to provide training in research with special and minority populations. This application provides details regarding the objectives, nature, and achievements of the training program to date. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]